


Irises

by coreasqueen



Category: Lee MIn Ho KIm Go Eun, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreasqueen/pseuds/coreasqueen
Summary: I hope you enjoyed it! All the love <333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Irises

"You should come tonight." Chae said. "You've been caving in here since forever. Get your shit together, Gon. You never know what could happen if you don't get out of here." She said as she curls the ends of her long hair as it bounced against the burgundy silk bodycon dress.

"That's exactly what I'm scared of..." I whispered as I hugged my pillow tighter.

She looked at me through the mirror, with annoyance written across her face. I raised my hands in surrender. I get it. She just wants me to move on with my life, to forget all that have passed already.

I got up and opened the closet beside my bed.

"But I don't have anything to wear, Chae..." I said while shuffling through my closet.

"It's in here." Gesturing to the closet on her right.

I opened it to see a lavender velvet bodycon dress. Wow. This is so pretty.

"I've been keeping that in there just in case one day you might hit yourself in the head and realize that there's more to life than just rolling in your bed and that is getting out of here and meeting new people."

I hugged her. "Unnie, thank you! What would I do without you?" I said, while still clinging to her like a koala.

"I love you, too, Gon. Now, take a bath already. Party's starting at 7." I looked at the clock and it's already quarter to 5.

I took a bath and blow-dried my hair in the bathroom. It's currently 6:34 and I'm done already. Maybe I needed this. To live. Staying away from my fears guarantees I'll be alive but am I really living?

I took a last look in the mirror. My long hair grazing my shoulders as it bounces against the velvet cloth as I ruffle it a bit. The dress hugs the curves of my slender figure. I did a little twirl in my white stilettos. Chae knew what she was doing when she did my makeup. Huh, I look nice.

Our friend, Hwan, picked us up because neither one of us knows how to drive yet.

We arrived at the party. Oh, it's a houseparty. There's a lot of people that came. It's just 7:30 and people are already getting drunk.

"Girls, wait here. I'll introduce you to the host. He's a friend of mine." Hwan rushed inside to find his said friend.

"Chae? Chae! Oh, my gosh! I didn't know you'd be here!" A girl in a yellow halter dress greeted Chae.

"I didn't know you'd be here, too!" They both laughed.

"Hi, my name's Demi! And you are?" She said as she gestured her hand to me for a handshake.

"Gon." I smiled shyly. I shook hands with her.

"Hi Gon!" She did a little wave. "By the way, Chae! I brought a cute friend, you should come meet him!" Chae looked at me and I nodded and told her I'll be fine alone. She left with a guilty look on her face.

Alone, I walked around to find myself a drink and didn't notice I was already walking inside the house.

I went upstairs that overlooks the first floor. This floor is crowded as well but someone's standing out, I looked up to see a tall guy on the other side of the floor, leaning on the railings, just staring at me. Boring his eyes into mine. The chandelier hanging between our distance made him look magical as the light dances with his eyes.

We looked like we're mirroring each other as we both slowly walked to the end of the hallway to meet each other on the other. Slowly gravitating towards each other.

I have not sipped a single drop of alcohol tonight yet I feel intoxicated as his stare is inebriating my senses.

‘Who are you?’ I thought. Deep set of irises. I could drown in it if I could just stare a little longer— "Gon! There you are! What are you doing up here?" Chae, Demi, and a guy walked up to me.

"I— I was supposed to look for a drink..." But I didn't. I looked back only to see that he wasn't there anymore. _Oh_.

"By the way, this is Kyung-Nam." I gave him a small smile. "Or just Nam." Chae said as she giggled like a little schoolgirl while stealing glances with Nam. Uhuh.

Chae's phone lit up.

"We'll get a drink downstairs. Come on. Hwan messaged that he's with his friend already and I'm gonna introduce Demi to Hwan." Chae smiled mischievously.

I still looked back to see if he really was gone as Chae linked her arms to mine. I wonder if I'd be able to see those eyes again.

It wasn't exactly heart-fluttering. My heart was pumping so hard, I think it was gonna burst or something. It was like looking up to a tree, with the sun peaking through the leaves. Blinding, yet bewitching. Eyes that when you look at is like jumping into a whole new universe.

We all went down to the bar to see Hwan sitting in a high stool, holding a glass of what looks like vodka. His friend has his back on us.

"Hey, dude. This is Chae..." Hwan said. The guy turned around to shake hands with Chae who is in front of me.

I fished the mirror compact inside my purse to see if my lipstick got smudged. I don't want to look like a mess in front of Hwan's friend.

"...and this is Gon. Say hi, Gon."

I put down the compact, only to see those pair of orbs again—that intoxicated my every being—left my senses in a state of surprise. It's him.

"Oh—" Realizing his hand is waiting to meet mine, I held it. "I-I'm Gon, you are?"

"Hi. Name's Minho." He smiled as I'm drowning into his eyes, again.

 _Damn_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! All the love <333


End file.
